


Infiltrators

by Emony



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Numb3rs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said it was just the Chinese?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infiltrators

**Author's Note:**

> Written for twistedshorts August event 09, also the open FfA pairing of Xander/Colby (Numb3rs)  
> First posted 07 August 2009

"Since when are we a 'consulting agency'? Who decided we were consultable?" he asked, figuring that this was yet another decision that had been made when he'd been touring Africa, looking for the 'oh, it'll be just one or two' that turned out to be 47 slayers on the continent.

"The American government," Giles answered, pausing to take off his glasses and give them a quick polish, "when they decided that we were somehow under their 'protection'. Even after the girls showed they didn't need that it was decided that this would be one battle we didn't really need to fight."

"No, because none of the girls would ever be the person doing the work, right?" he snarked.

"Xander..." Giles warned, "we-"

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll infiltrate the FBI after they've already been infiltrated by one of their own and they're not gonna suspect me at all," he finished his glass of water, stood and shook out his suit trousers, "it'll be fun."

***

Two days in and he's cornered in the lobby by the previous infiltrator. Two days of FBI agents that don't want him there and having his brain blown away by all the math. And, wow, is he glad that Willow never got that idea in her head back in high school. It's not as if he can't do the math; it would have been a little hard to get by as a site foreman without a little math knowledge. It's just all math, all the time. Not much is left for the sort of investigative work he thought he'd be doing.

So, Granger. Not just a double, triple agent, spy for the Chinese, the US government, whoever. Also Council (with the government sticking their nose in) plant. It's LA - they'd needed someone in each of the major agencies operating out of the city. And now this particular plant was being watched a little too closely to do his job of hiding or covering or tidying up after the demon side of things.

Apparently nobody had thought to tell Granger who they had coming in to replace him in that particular role. Which was just fine by him as no one had thought to tell him that the guy who's soldiering memories he had worked out of their office on occasion either. But it had meant they'd had to a quick and messy cover up of how they knew each other (joint training mission between the army and Xander's previous outfit (the NSA cover had been used several times already) that had gone badly, so explained Granger's initial hostile reaction better than the truth would have).

So. Cornered. In the lobby. Practically shoved into a corner. Beginning to draw some attention. Great.

"There a reason nobody informed me it was gonna be you, Harris?" Granger asks, nodding his head in the direction of the now empty elevator to the side of them.

He waited until the doors had closed in front of them to answer,

"Probably. Just not anything anyone told me about," he groused.

"Same boat then?" Granger asked, grinning.

"Same boat," Xander replied, returning said grin.


End file.
